liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Frenchfry (062)
Frenchfry, A.K.A. Experiment 062, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make irresistably delicious meals. His one true place is running a healthy French fry hut and making delicious low fat food. Bio Experiment 062 was the 62nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be Jumba's personal chef. While 062 did feed Jumba delicious meals, the former secretly made them to never make Jumba feel full and cause him to bloat up. Presumably, when the food fattened Jumba up to a massive enough size, 062 tried to eat him, but Jumba was able to deactivate him in time. 062 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 062's pod was found by Jumba and kept hidden away. Lilo & Stitch: The Series After Nani began restricting Lilo and Stitch to eating healthy food, she told Pleakley to feed them the nutritious meals she left in the freezer before leaving for work. However, Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley defied Nani and found 062's pod while searching Jumba's room for a stash of junk food. When Lilo and Stitch discovered what 062 was created to do, they activated the latter and asked him to make them junk food. 062, named Frenchfry by Lilo, complied but secretly designed the food to fatten Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley up while being irresistibly delicious. Gantu tried to capture Frenchfry at one point using a "trog call", and had a brief struggle with Frenchfry. However, when Gantu mentioned that it was his birthday (although he denied this to Experiment 625 earlier when the latter spoke of it), Frenchfry made Gantu a cake that fattened him up and caused him to flee in shock. Frenchfry continued to make Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley more bloating food, until Lilo and Stitch at last became so fat from it that Frenchfry restrained them and attempted to eat them. However, before Frenchfry could eat Lilo and Stitch, Nani arrived and battled and defeated Frenchfry. The next morning, Lilo and Stitch were back to their trim selves. When they discovered that Frenchfry had a liking for oatmeal, they agreed to feed him such, and in return he vowed to make healthy meals and not try to eat people. Frenchfry was shortly after found a one true place running a French fry hut and making delicious low fat food. In "Remmy", Frenchfry was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch Frenchfry was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Frenchfry, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Frenchfry participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by transfixing and hitting Leroys with his spatula. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Frenchfry makes an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Squeak, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicks them out for being useless. Biology Appearance Frenchfry is a small gray and white mustached experiment with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a red round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail. Special Abilities Frenchfry can move at lightning speeds, allowing him to whip up massive meals in seconds. He is an expert chef in almost any form of food such as french fries, pizza, cupcakes, doughnuts, hamburgers, popsicles, ice cream and much more, and anything he makes is irresistible and delectable. His foods take up no apparent space in the eater's stomach, regardless how much, and he originally removed all nutrition from his meals, therefore causing consumers to bloat vastly in size, whom he originally ate once properly fattened. Despite him not being able to roll into a ball, he can morph into a miniature tornado. Frenchfry is skilled with any and every cooking utensil, and can turn any into a weapon. Frenchfry is the only experiment which speaks French, most likely a mixture between Parisian and Cajun. Weaknesses Frenchfry's effects last only 24 hours. Trivia *Frenchfry was designed to feed and fatten his victims so he can eat them. This is based on the witch from Hansel and Gretel. *Frenchfry speaks with a thick French accent. *Frenchfry is Nani's first and only experiment she caught. *Frenchfry's pod color is white. *Frenchfry is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 062 Primary function: Creates tasteful and irresistible meals". Gallery basic_frenchfry_by_experiments.jpg frenchfry_and_his_spatular_by_experiments.jpg 062_frenchfry_by_bricerific43-d57pn54.jpg x___062_frenchfry_profile_by_bricerific43-d55tl7g.jpg|Frenchfry's headshot vlcsnap-2013-01-11-22h40m05s140.png|Frenchfry's experiment pod 062frenchfry.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h53m18s198.png vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h09m25s151.png vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h09m32s212.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h16m42s49.png vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h10m06s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h06m31s195.png vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h06m08s238.png|Smiling evilly vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h07m07s37.png vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h08m41s197.png|Giving Pleakley corn dogs FrenchFry1.jpg lilo_and_stitch_dinner_time.jpg fat_lilo_and_stitch_.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h12m49s144.png Frenchfry.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h13m26s235.png french fry.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h49m24s92.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m30s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h48m39s44.png|Frenchfry captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m16s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m42s206.png ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-02-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-16-49.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-16-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-03-22.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-19-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-31-01.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-35-31.jpg ScreenCapture_28.01.13_0-35-22.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg panes18.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h40m13s146.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h41m40s108.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h19m33s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h55m11s51.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males